


The Things You Learn

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Creature Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is So Done, Dick Roman is mentioned, Fluff, He's actually good though, Helpful Sam, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, SO, Sam is an awesome little brother, Supervillain Castiel (Supernatural), Thief Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings, and i could have cried, and right as i was about to post, cuz i was so close to finishing and getting to bed, i did this in about two hours, my mom walks in, there's that, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Dean finds out that his dorky little fuckbuddy, the city’s local supervillain, the guy he may have had a little crush on, and the guy he realized he might be in love with…Were all the same.





	The Things You Learn

**Author's Note:**

> read tags  
> ill get back to making a summary when im not in a hurry to go to bed and fuck ofc thats when i remember i have a pile of clothes that need folding that are on my bed and i dont have a chair aaaand shit fuck it im moving it to the hall couch for now :)

Dean stared at the news in horror. Sure, when he put the pieces together in the middle of a thorough fucking, he knew that things were definitely going to be a hell of a clusterfuck from now onwards. But this…

As another pillar crumbled, taking a sizable chunk of the bank’s roof with it, Dean winced, rubbing his belly. Sam was side-eyeing him suspiciously, but mercifully staying silent in favor of repeatedly dialing a number over and over again in Dean’s stead. A number Dean knew wasn’t going to pick up, because the owner of said number was currently wreaking more havoc around the city.

“Dean. God, I’m sorry, but he isn't picking up.” Sam eventually turned to him, looking thoroughly concerned, as if he was worried that Dean was going to fall over sideways despite being already seated.

Dean just swallowed. It wasn’t like there was anything for him to say.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright, yeah?” Sam said, his eyebrows furrowing as he came to sit beside Dean. The couch sank under his weight, making Dean tilt to the side. “I mean, he did say text us only moments before…” he trailed off when he realized that there was nothing about that sentence that sounded remotely reassuring. And, Dean still wasn’t talking.

“Dean?” His little brother’s anxious voice immediately had Dean reacting, looking over to his brother as his hand came to a stop on his belly. “Dean, are you… he’s gonna be fine, yeah?”

Dean looked back to the TV, the figure in black finally captured on camera – but only because he wanted to, Dean knew, because the police were still terribly behind in trying to catch up, much less with the one they called Seraphim. Or, more like the one who called himself Seraphim.

Any other time, Dean would have snorted. As it was, he just continued stroking his belly. “I’m sure Cas is absolutely fine, Sammy.” He finally said, his voice flat.

* * *

They met in the most cliche way possible. Dean was assigned a terrible car, was ready to send it to the scrapyard himself if it weren’t for the fact that Bobby was still the boss. So, he resigned himself to fixing up the worst piece of junk – he still wasn’t sure if it topped the vehicle with the footwells covered in chewed gum, cigarette butts, and condoms. Used – he had the misfortune of lying his eyes on, and was prepared to toss the keys in the owner’s face. Until he saw said person’s face, and promptly stumbled over his feet. For fuck’s sake, Dean hadn’t even been close to falling – he may be thick and looking as redneck as an actual redneck could be, but that didn’t mean Dean didn’t know how to utilize his own two feet – and still, the guy was suddenly there, catching Dean before he could so much as lean forward.

“Uh.” And that’s the story of how Dean met Cas, soon to be his fuckbuddy, father of his child, but already known to the rest of the city as Seraphim, the strange being with wings that seemed to have fun looting wealthy companies.

* * *

“Look, I have to go – Nick is already complaining about the amount of letters he’s being faxed and all the emails – just. Text me immediately, if anything happens, alright?” Sam said. He was standing, shrugging back into his suit coat, yet he was still holding a hand towards Dean. It wasn’t like Dean was going to faint – it had been months since that debacle, Dean didn’t see why Sam was still being such a baby about it – and he made sure to convey that through his glare.

But he sighed, slumping on the couch just a little bit more anyway. “Don’t worry about me, Sammy. Just go do your lawyer work, save the economy before we’re thrown into the next Great Depression.” He recited dutifully, and though it was robotic on his end, it still didn’t fail to elicit an eye roll from Sam. Dean took that as a win.

“Whatever, jerk. But I’m not joking – text me. Okay?” Sam said as he made his way to the door. Dean would have rolled his eyes, but he was too busy glaring daggers at the T.V. Or, rather, the person on the TV.

“Yeah, whatever, bitch.” Dean muttered.

Sam’s response was to close the door loud enough that it had Dean flinching despite himself.

* * *

They weren’t even dating.

Or, at least, that’s what Cas had proposed, setting down right away how he wasn’t exactly looking for any relationships or anything. He still wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes when he’d said that, and Dean hadn’t known what to make of that, so just took him for face value and went along with it. Hell, he wasn’t going to complain or say to no to the opportunity to have sex whenever, and without any drama? Pfft.

As for the actual sex? Easy deal-sealer.

So, because whatever they had going wasn’t something that was supposed to ‘mean anything,’ Dean tried not to let it bother him when Cas never told him where he worked, or as what, or even when. All he knew was that sometimes, Cas would disappear for hours, maybe even days at a time, before he eventually returned, fucking Dean – along with any possible ideas of questions – into the mattress.

Meanwhile, Cas seemed to know almost everything about Dean. Like how he preferred to take his coffee black, how he wouldn’t say no to a pie, and as much as he grumbled about exercise, didn’t mind at all when Cas dragged him out for a morning jog. The crisp morning air was always wonderful to his senses. And if, in the process, Cas bought him aforementioned treats?

Fuckbuddies kissed as a form of gratitude in public without it having to mean anything, right?

* * *

Sam came back later that night, bearing food. He didn’t stop staring worriedly with those wide puppy eyes at Dean, but Dean resolutely ignored it, focusing on the salad in front of him.

Unfortunately, and all thanks to the baby Cas put in him, it was the only thing he’d been able to stomach lately, without letting it make a reappearance on Sam, as much as he wanted it to.

Cas didn’t text, much less call.

* * *

Sam finding out about their whole agreement had been a pure… accident.

Sure, Dean was all jovial about the entire thing – “ _it was a beautiful, natural act, Sammy!”_ – but then, Cas disappeared for an entire week, and Dean wondered if that was it. If, unintentionally meeting the family was a little too close to what Cas didn’t want, even though that totally wasn’t what even happened.

Except, it may kind have?

“Hurt my brother, and I’ll hurt you.” That’s all Sam said when he opened the door to find Cas standing there, before he left without another word to either of them. Dean was left staring wide eyed at Cas, unsure how to react. On one hand, he was actually enjoying his brother’s company, dammit. But on the other, Dean was glad Sam had left, because he was going to tear Cas a new one for the little Houdini stunt he pulled.

Talking… didn’t really happen that night.

Nah, instead, that was the night Cas decided to fuck a baby into Dean.

And he didn’t even have the courtesy to return Dean’s calls when he found out either, because he was too busy going on a _serial robbing spree._

Yeah, that may have also been the night Dean realized that his dorky little fuckbuddy, the city’s local supervillain, the guy he may have had a little crush on, and the guy he realized he might be in love with…

Were all the same.

If only his dad could see Dean now…

* * *

“Do you want me to put a word out?” Sam asked quietly the next day. Mouth pursed into a thin line, Dean shook his head.

When it had been a week since Cas disappeared, only two days after Dean realized he was now hosting a parasite in his body, there hadn’t been anything else for Dean to do but to turn to his little brother.

He still doesn’t know which reaction had Dean regretting telling Sam more. The unadulterated glee that he was going to be an uncle, or the anguish that he was going to lose his job as a respectful and prestigious tax lawyer amongst the company after he committed his first murder and inevitably went to jail, because his guilt complex wouldn’t keep Sam from not turning himself in.

His victim would be, of course, the sperm donor that had actually inserted his penis into his brother.

Though, of course, Sam didn’t really say it like that, in as many words…

“If he’s not here, here’s not here, Sammy. Just let him be and do whatever he wants.” Dean said roughly, turning away.

“But, Dean, what if he’s–”

“I said, _let him be!”_ Dean yelled, his muscles tense.

The room went silent, and Dean immediately felt his muscles slump with regret. His brother was only looking after him, and he was –

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes against the onslaught of pain his abrupt headache was courteous enough to bring.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam’s voice was soft, upset, as he retreated.

Dropping his hands to the counter in front of him, Dean let his head hang between his shoulders, feeling even worse than before.

As if Cas flying around with his great black wings, using them to terrorize other mere humans into giving their money wasn’t enough to wrench his heart, his guilt at yelling at his brother had to squeeze his poor organ too.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear up the thoughts of those black wings deciding to show up at a very different time and place, Dean ignored his groin and hormones as he set about to making a meal he knew his brother would accept it for the apology it would be.

* * *

When Cas finally showed up, almost a month after everything, a week after Seraphim’s final vandalisms had come to a sudden stop and the city was tentatively trying to rebuild itself, the first thing Dean did was punch him.

‘Course, it didn’t hurt Cas as much as it did Dean, and he had to quietly nurse his fist with his back to Sam so his brother wouldn’t realize anything was amiss. Cas, for his part, at least went with the blow, his head turning to the side in a weak attempt to make it look like Dean’s punch affected him.

It really didn’t.

Sam looked like he was about to say something – most likely yell at Cas on his brother’s behalf – when he suddenly just. Stopped. And not looking at Dean, gathered his wallet, and left.

Dean stared at his retreating back disbelievingly. The fucking coward.

“Dean…”

Cas started, only for Dean to turn around, and slap him this time.

Thankfully, it didn’t hurt as much as punching Cas. Unfortunately, Dean had now completely lost all feeling in his right hand. He should have at least swapped hands for the second blow or something.

“ _You fucking son of a–”_ Abandoning attempts at inflicting anymore bodily harm, Dean grabbed at the lapels of Cas’s stupid coat, pulling him closer. Cas willingly went along, falling silent.

“What the hell was that for, huh? What, seduce me into your bed, get me pregnant when I find out who you are, and then go back to reminding me who exactly you are? Is that it?” Dean yelled in Cas’s face.

Cas leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

Dean hated Castiel. He really did.

And he made sure to let Cas know, too. Letting his head fall to the side, he said exactly that.

Hands folded under his head, wings carelessly stretched out – except for the one that was acting as a makeshift cocoon by wrapping itself around Dean – Cas let his gaze slide from the ceiling to meet Dean’s eyes.

“I love you too.” He said, simply.

Ignoring the hitch of his breath, the way his heart completely stopped beating at that moment, Dean pushed himself up on his elbows. He was only three months along, he didn’t need the fucking help, but of course, Cas’s wings were immediately there, helping him shuffle around until he was straddling Cas’s hips again, his hands flat on Cas’s muscled, sweaty chest to keep him upright. Dean also ignored the way all six of Cas’s marvelous wings came up to cushion and cradle him, surrounding him in a blanket of darkness, trapping him and Cas in a circle of privacy, in their own little world.

“Why do you have to do that?” Dean asked quietly, gently stroking a drop of sweat’s trail on Cas’s skin. Goosebumps erupted under the path his finger drew, but Cas didn’t move at all from his careless pose. Dean still didn’t miss the darkening of his eyes, the heady smell predictively increasing again. Dean wasn’t going to say no to a round two, couldn’t, really. But he was going to get some well deserved answers at the very least, dammit.

For too long, it looked like Cas wasn’t going to reply. Until he did, finally shifting as he pulled his arm away from under his head, moving so that he was covering the side of Dean’s slightly protruding belly with a large, warm hand. “For you,” he replied. “For us.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. “My brother’s a lawyer. I’m a mechanic. I might not be swimming in money, but I’m living a comfortable life here. I’m sure if you took up a legitimate job, we wouldn’t have any trouble providing for our future, you know.” He said dryly.

Cas’s lips quirked up in a smile, a sight that never failed to have a pool of heat melt in Dean’s chest.

“I know.” He cocked his head to his side, bringing his hand up to gently stroke Dean’s cheek. “I can’t help my instincts. If it helps any, I only steal from those who deserve it.”

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, right. Sure.”

They stopped talking pretty soon after that.

* * *

Turns out, Cas was stealing from those who deserved it after all. Who’d have known that the city’s mayor was an actual dick?


End file.
